1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an x-ray diagnostic apparatus operable in a tomography mode, for producing a CT image, and operable in an x-ray fluoroscopic mode, for producing fluoroscopic images.
2. Description of the Prior Art
X-ray diagnostics systems which have the capability of producing both CT images and x-ray fluoroscopic images are particularly useful when, during an examination of a patient or during a surgical procedure being performed on a patient, both types of exposures are desirable, and must be prepared in the same room.
German OS 42 16 983 discloses a computer tomography apparatus wherein the patient bed is stationary, and the housing of the tomography apparatus is linearly displaced relative to the patient bed with appropriate guide means, in order to avoid inertial forces acting on the patient as would occur during acceleration and deceleration of the patient bed, if the patient bed were movable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,623 discloses a medical apparatus for obtaining angiography exposures, wherein the base of the patient support plate is stationary, and the exposure unit, composed of an x-ray source and a radiation receiver, is spatially adjustable by means of a C-arm, the exposure unit also being adjustable relative to the C-arm itself.